


make a spark, break the dark

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, bc i never write them like that and i wanted to shake things up ok, confident lil shit john murphy, it still works i feel but if u think its ooc just leave me a comment, shy bellamy blake also hes a huge NERD, the summer au that literally no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a huge MESS (also i tweaked their ages and Octavia is 16/ Bellamy is 17. i know thats really far off and part of why its a huge mess im so sorr y)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a huge MESS (also i tweaked their ages and Octavia is 16/ Bellamy is 17. i know thats really far off and part of why its a huge mess im so sorr y)

 

Bellamy toys with the hem of his bedroom window's curtain, waiting because he has nothing else to do.

It's the third week of summer and he's already finished all the summer reading and work assigned to him, and been dragged along to one of Lincoln's football games by Octavia. Clarke is on holiday with Lexa and her family for the month, and aside from a few pictures of them on the beach he hasn't heard from her. Finn hasn't texted him in weeks, so he supposes that friendship is over until he needs something.

Octavia mentioned that someone was moving into the house next door over breakfast, and it's been the only interesting thing to happen all weekend. He's been looking out his window since eleven.

Thoughts of how shitty his summer is going to be are interrupted by a car pulling up just below him. He presses his back against the window frame and cranes his neck, face embarrassingly close to the glass trying to see what his new neighbours are like.

He catches a glimpse of an older man with dark hair exiting the car, then Octavia is bounding into the room and jostling Bellamy from behind- causing him to smack his forehead off the window. Her raucous laugh fills the room and he winces.  
We," she gestures between them, still grinning, "Are going to say hi to the new neighbours."  
Bellamy pulls a face. "Why?"

She doesn't tell him. Just grabs his hand and pulls him down the stairs. Aurora presses a plate of blueberry muffins into Bellamy's hands before they leave with a warning look in her eye.  
"Be nice." she says firmly, and Bellamy wants to be anywhere but stood on his neighbour's doorstep holding goddamn muffins like he's head of the neighbourhood welcoming committee.

Octavia smirks before ringing the doorbell. "Why do you always look like there's a stick up your ass?"  
He doesn't have time to think of a witty retort before the door is being pulled open, and it is not what he's expecting at all.

Its a boy around his age. Tall and slender, wearing a faded blue t-shirt. He's pretty in a harsh sort of way, high cheekbones and a defined nose. Cornflower blue eyes stare into Bellamy's and he notes that his neighbour has surprisingly long eyelashes. Which is kind of a weird thing to notice right off the bat.

Octavia steps forward beside Bellamy and announces that they live next door and that the muffins are from their mother.  
"Kinda lame I know, but they taste great." she gives him a warm smile and the boy returns it.

"Its Octavia by the way."  
"Murphy." he says, and Bellamy feels a little tongue tied so he just mumbles a greeting and hands him the plate.  
"Oh- I'm Bellamy."  
Murphy looks Bellamy in the eyes and smiles, tilting his head a little. Bellamy can feel his face heating up.

Octavia flips her hair over her shoulder and tries to continue the conversation so things are less awkward.  
"So Murphy, what school are you going to?"

"Arkadia?" he frowns as he stumbles over the awkward word, running a hand through his hair. "I don't really know that much about it."

"Sweet, thats the one we go to!" she bumps Bellamy with her shoulder. "He's already finished all the homework for the summer because he's a big nerd."

Bellamy folds his arms across his chest. "At least I'm not the one failing my classes." he says, but there's no real bite to it.  
Murphy grins. "Maybe you can help me catch up?"  
Bellamy just nods. "Sure."

They exchange goodbyes and Murphy tells Octavia to thank their mom for the muffins. And then she's bounding back to the house- Bellamy in tow, stepping gingerly over the bushes.

~

"Murphy seemed pretty into you." Octavia says from the floor, crosslegged and trying to mend her torn lacrosse stick. The sound of the radio blares in the background.

Bellamy looks up from his book. "What? He did not."

"Oh really?" her laughter is louder than the song on the radio. "'Maybe you can help me catch up?'" she says, in a bad impression of their neighbours voice. "and also help me into bed?"

Bellamy kicks her shoulder from the couch. "Would you grow up?"

~

He rounds the corner while taking a swig from his nearly empty water bottle; heart pounding in his ears, breaths short and ragged.

He almost trips when he sees Murphy outside his house in a hoodie and plaid pyjama bottoms, searching through the mailbox. He waves, and Bellamy slows to a stop, pulling out one of his earbuds as he approaches his neighbour.

"Didn't know you were the morning run type, Bellamy." he smiles, holding a wad of envelopes in his hands.

"Uh. Yeah." Bellamy croaks absently, suddenly becoming aware of his damp curls sticking to his forehead, self conscious about how sweaty he is.

"Hey, you do know that I was being serious about catching up, right?"

"What?" he says, like an idiot, and he wants to fall off a cliff.

"You know- school stuff?" Murphy's eyebrows are at his hairline now, smile still playing at his lips.

Bellamy blinks. "Right! yeah, school stuff. I can tutor you or- help you out, if you really want."

"Sure," Murphy steps towards him and holds his phone out. "Put your number in. So I can text you."

Bellamy types quickly before pressing the phone back into Murphy's hand. "I'm free whenever."

Murphy beams. "Me too."

  
~

**Unknown Number: (3:09pm)**  
_are u doing anything at 7 tomorrow_  
**Unknown Number: (3:09pm)**  
_its murphy by the way_

**You: (3:10pm)**  
_Nope._

**Murphy: (3:12pm)**  
_would u happen to be up for helping with some english homework_  
**Murphy: (3:13pm)**  
_i cant promise blueberry muffins but my dad makes a mean plate of pasta if ur interested_

**You: (3:13pm)**  
_Sure. And I'd gladly accept pasta as payment._

**Murphy: (3:14pm)**  
_nice_  
**Murphy: (3:16pm)**  
_i cant believe u use punctuation in ur text messages_

**You: (3:17pm)**  
_Hey, whats wrong with being grammatically correct?_

**Murphy: (3:17pm)**  
_ur like a teenage grandpa or something_

**You: (3:18pm)**  
_A teenpa?_

**Murphy: (3:18pm)**  
_OH MY GOD_  
**Murphy: (3:18pm)**  
_TEENPA_  
**Murphy: (3:19pm)**  
_thats ur new name on my phone theres no going back_

**You: (3:21pm)**  
_:o_

**Murphy: (3:22pm)**  
_AND U USE TEXT EMOJIS TOO I CANT BELIEVE THIS_

_~_


	2. Chapter 2

Its 7pm and Bellamy is stood outside Murphy's door, rocking backwards and forwards anxiously and clutching textbooks and novels in his hands. English, right? Murphy definitely said English. Maybe he should ch-

The door opens and he's staring at someone who looks like Murphy in twenty years. He blinks.

"Hello." his voice comes out an octave higher than usual.  
The man laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners. He introduces himself as Alex- Murphy's dad, and greets Bellamy with a warm handshake.  
"Oh! Murphy told me you make great pasta."  
Alex smiles. "Well, I don't know if it's great..." he trails off, shrugging his shoulders.

Murphy appears behind him.  
"Hey." he calls, head perched on Alex's shoulder. Bellamy thinks he's standing on his tiptoes.  
He stifles a laugh and tries to wave while holding the books. "Hello."

Murphy's room is full of boxes. There's a desk in the corner with a stack of dvd's on it and an empty juice carton, a bed in the middle of the room and a lamp on the floor.

"Its kind of gross," he turns to look at him. "Sorry."  
Bellamy just shrugs.

"So. William Shakespeare. What a guy." Murphy drawls, currently sprawled across the bed with his head lolling over the side and his fingers brushing the carpet.

Bellamy is quickly learning that Murphy doesn't have a lot of focus.  
"Yeah, Murphy you're supposed to-" he reads from the page in front of him, neatly printed on textured paper with his school's emblem at the corner. "be familiar with Shakespeare's most popular texts; Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth and A Midsummer Night's Dream and know two sonnets."

Murphy huffs out an exaggerated groan and props himself up on his elbows. "That's way too much."

"It's easy."  
Murphy glares at him.  
"Okay listen, I'm going to give you my favourite sonnets and I'll summarise the plays for you."  
Murphy's glare lessens. "Can you read me the sonnets?"

"What?"  
"You know," Murphy scratches the back of his neck and looks away. "Out loud. Hearing them makes it easier to remember."  
Bellamy swallows. "Right."

"Okay. Sonnet 18." Bellamy is perched on the corner of the bed, sitting crosslegged with the book of sonnets in his hands.

"Jeez eighteen? How many are there?" Murphy's back to his original position; lying across the bed with his head and arms draped over the side like a giant six year old.

Bellamy shushes him and clears his throat. The brown haired boy grumbles and shifts around on the bed.  
"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."  
Murphy stills.

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May; And summer's lease hath all too short a date."  
he feels a little awkward now that Murphy isn't messing around, but he ignores his blushing and keeps reading.  
"Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines; And often is his gold complexion dimmed. . . ."

Bellamy finished reading Sonnet 18. And Sonnet 109. And the entire first act of Romeo and Juliet.

After each one Murphy would give him a lopsided smile and ask him questions about it, or what a particularly archaic word meant. Or he'd ask him to read a part he liked again. And Bellamy would just blush a little and read to him.

By eleven Murphy had taken a great liking to Romeo and Juliet and wouldn't stop asking Bellamy if he should compare him to a summer's day.  
Bellamy just smiles and finally says yeah, why not?

Murphy looks him straight in the eye and murmurs, "Thou art more sweaty and more articulate."  
And it isn't even that funny, but Bellamy laughs so hard that he's lightheaded.

It gets a lot later than either of them realise, and Bellamy has to clamber out of Murphy's window and hop across their kitchen roofs to get back to his room, which feels way too strange to be doing on his first time hanging out with his neighbour.

He's half crouching, half standing on the window ledge with his heart in his throat and Murphy whisper cheering him on from behind.

"I feel like you might die tonight." Murphy murmurs.  
Bellamy frowns, his fingers struggle to find purchase in the rough brick walls. He snorts. "It's like, a three foot drop."  
"I know," his neighbour hisses. "I was just being dramatic, let me have this."

"I don't see why I couldn't just use the front door."

"I don't see why you're being a huge buzzkill about this."

"This is our first time hanging out and you're practically forcing me to jump out your bedroom window."

Murphy jabs him in the side, and Bellamy's surprised how pointy his elbows are. "You wouldn't be up here if you didn't want to do it."

"Fair enough."

After more squabbling he just jumps, and Murphy whoops when he gets to the other side and takes a shaky bow.

"See you tomorrow?" Murphy's face is flushed with exhilaration and his dark hair has fallen forward and is brushing the top of his eyelashes. He's halfway out of the window, bony shoulders sticking out and his knuckles white from holding the window ledge.

He looks- cute.

Bellamy blinks. "Okay."

~

In the span of only two weeks, Bellamy finds it kind of hard to imagine life without Murphy. He helps him with English, Math, Biology and History. Turns out that Murphy's quite good at reenacting historical battles with empty juice boxes and stationary.

Bellamy reads to him, (probably more than he should, because Murphy is perfectly capable of reading himself.) even though it's a little weird having Murphy quiet for so long.

At night they watch episodes of The X-Files or weird two hour long documentaries that Murphy finds online. Murphy insists on telling Bellamy all about his conspiracy theories, and Bellamy manages to find some reason debunk nearly all of them.

Although he can't disagree with the existence of aliens, and nods along to Murphy's excited chatter about Area 51.

Occasionally they would sit on the kitchen roofs that jutted out at odd slanting angles and this fast became their meeting place if they couldn't sleep. Which turned out to be pretty frequently.

"Bellamy." Murphy says from his roof, sitting crosslegged and holding his chin in his hands.  
"Murphy." Bellamy mimics his position.

"I feel like now is the time to tell me your deepest darkest secrets." The blue eyed boy bats his eyelashes comically and Bellamy laughs incredulously.

"I'm not telling you anything."

Murphy pouts. "Come on man! I told you that weird story about my cousin's liver."

"That doesn't count, because I'm pretty sure you took that straight from an episode of House."

Murphy gapes before fighting a smile. "You're good."

~

Bellamy starts to become more aware of little things when he's around Murphy.

Like the way his words get jumbled up sometimes if he's too excited, or the way his hands actually look quite soft, and that his hair always flops forwards into his eyes and that it's really endearing.

He's more aware of Murphy's weird sense of humour, and finds out that he really does have a comeback for everything.

He also finds out that Murphy has a huge crush on Fox Mulder, and is absolutely unrelenting in his teasing. Murphy flushes a deep red whenever Bellamy brings it up but stands his ground and argues his case.

"He's a top FBI agent, has a stellar sense of humour and is _very_ attractive, just so you know!"

Bellamy just laughs, but he feels a little different after learning this information.

~

Its Murphy that ends up telling Bellamy his deepest, darkest secrets. Kind of.

Its almost 2am and they're on the roof again, because these kind of conversations always happen at night.

"Bellamy, you wanna know why I moved here?" Murphy's looking off to the side, avoiding eye contact.  
Bellamy shrugs. "Sure."

He scratches at his arm and his eyebrow twitches a little. "My mom is- was, an alcoholic. She's in rehab now. Because my dad was away a lot and she couldn't really," he falters. "Look after me any more. I guess." Murphy's voice has gone awfully quiet.

Bellamy isn't really sure what to say. He swallows and tries to catch Murphy's eye.

The boy opposite him clears his throat and wraps his arms around himself.  
"I'm not looking for your pity or anything like that." he says, and there's an edge to his words.  
Then he softens a little, and Bellamy sees his hands curl into the thick material of his sweater.

"I just- I trust you."

"I trust you too Murphy."

Murphy smiles, and Bellamy pretends not to notice the way his eyes are a little shinier than usual.

~

They lapse into casual conversation pretty quickly after that, and couple of hours later when he says goodbye and falls into bed he dreams about Murphy.

And its _weird._

 

In this dream, they're in a forest and everything is glowing blue and green and its almost blinding. Murphy is further ahead, but Bellamy can make out his slim silhouette weaving through the trees.

He shouts out for him to wait, to slow down so he can catch up, but the words that come out of his mouth are in a language foreign to his own ears.

He tries to move but it feels like his legs are wading through thick mud, and then the glowing forest is falling away and he's hurtling upside down through the galaxies, stars brushing his skin and getting tangled in his hair.

Soft hands grasp at his arms and steady his shoulders before he's faced with Murphy, cerulean eyes wide and staring into his.  
There are tiny stars in his hair too, sprinkled across his cheekbones and loosing their shine. He smiles gently and Bellamy wants to say something but the words are caught in his throat.

Then he's leaning in, and his hands are tightening ever so slightly around the freckled boy's arms like he's _nervous_ , and Bellamy's stomach flips and-

One of Murphy's fingers taps against his arm twice and it sounds like knocks on a window.

"Hey, dumbass." dream Murphy says.  
Bellamy looks up. "What?"

 

His eyes fly open and he turns his head so fast it feels like he has whiplash. 

Murphy's face is pressed to the window, cheeks flushed and a wide grin on his face.

"We're going to Octavia's thing today." he pushes the window open wider and squeezes in, to Bellamy's complete horror.

"This feels like a violation of my privacy." Bellamy pulls his bedsheets up around him, praying to god that he doesn't have drool on his chin or something.  
"Hey, you've been in my room dude," he shrugs and squints at Bellamy's bookshelf.

"Yeah, but I didn't come in through the window." he grumbles, and he's running his hands through his hair now- trying to tame his unruly curls even though Murphy is clearly way more focused on counting how many dictionaries he has rather than the way he looks.  
"You went out through the window though."  
Bellamy shrugs.

"Why do you have a thesaurus? What does thesaurus even mean? Sounds like a dinosau-" he's flipping through the small book now, peering at the thin pages and trying to pronounce the words.

"Murphy!" he all but shouts, and the boy fumbles with the small book before setting it back haphazardly on the shelf.

"I'll be down in half an hour okay? I need to shower." he pauses. "And I'd appreciate it if you gave me a warning before forcing yourself through my bedroom window.

Murphy nods curtly, saluting Bellamy and backing out of the room and through the window. "See you then, Blake!"

Bellamy makes his way to the bathroom, pushing all thoughts about almost kissing dream or real Murphy firmly out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realise that i forgot to put a summary with this whole thing so. oops. (also this is going nowhere but lets just pretend it is)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i know absolutely nothing about lacrosse but it seemed like something Octavia would be into. also this part is kinda silly sometimes bc idk, my kids need a break ok. 
> 
> anyway ! its over [[ panicked screaming]

He comes face to face with the only thing more intimidating than a maybe crush on your friend- Octavia.

Shes standing in front of the door to the bathroom, eyes narrowed and a neon purple toothbrush in her mouth.

Bellamy groans and tries to push past her, but she stays rooted in front of the door. She pops the toothbrush out of her mouth and manages to flick Bellamy in the eye with toothpaste froth.

"Was that Murphy in your room?" she tilts her head and raises her eyebrows, and Bellamy has a sinking feeling that she isn't going to let this go.

"Well, yes, but-"

She silences him by holding up her hand, waving the spit ridden toothbrush way too close to Bellamy's face. "Have you kissed him yet?"

Bellamy makes a strangled noise that sounds like a mix between a hacking cough and a sneeze.

"So- that's a no then."

"Wh- I don't even, why would you ask that?!" Bellamy's voice cracks at the end and he officially loses all of his dignity.

Octavia just smiles, her eyebrows still at her hairline before she flips her hair in his face and sidles into the bathroom.

~

Later in the day the three of them are helping Octavia practice for her lacrosse game in the Blakes' backyard, the sun blazing above them and making everything seem hazy and golden.

Murphy and Bellamy have managed to put together a makeshift goal and set six faded deckchairs up as Octavia's "opponents".

She charges up and down the lawn, tossing the lacrosse ball up and down in her net and shouting obscenities at the garden furniture. The two of them are lying on the sidelines, Murphy flat on his back and shielding the sun from his eyes and Bellamy propped up on his elbows.

"So," Murphy rolls onto his side on the beach towel they're sharing. "Whats the name of the lacrosse team?"

"Skaikru." Bellamy replies, realising that they're sprawled out on Octavia's old Britney Spears towel from like 2004 and that he's currently smushing Britney's face up under his elbow.

Murphy's eyes widen in interest at the team name, and Bellamy notices that the tip of his nose is a little pink from the sun.

"That's a weird name." he muses, running the back of his hand over his forehead. His hair is pushed back today because of the heat, several interweaving braids holding it back. His t-shirt has been pulled forward a little, and Bellamy can see some of his collarbones above the material. It dawns on him that he's probably staring.

He blushes a little and quickly turns his attention to where Murphy's is- Octavia trying to push one of the chairs out of the way while also keeping the ball in her net and running to the goal.

Murphy gasps and reaches out to tap Bellamy's arm. His hands are definitely as soft as Bellamy thought they'd be.

"Bell- what are the lacrosse team's colours?"

"Uh, same as the school's. Silver and like a dark blue. Why?"

~

At 8pm Murphy shows up at Bellamy's doorstep with silver and dark blue warpaint stripes on his cheeks and two thick woollen scarves that are several shades of blue and silver.

"Oh my god."

"It's cool right?" Murphy grins and winks upon hearing Octavia's outburst of laughter from the hall. "See? Octavia digs it."

He holds out one of the scarves and motions for Bellamy to take it. The freckled boy shies away.

"Murphy. It's _August_."

"Bellamy. Where's your team spirit?"

"I am not wearing that."

Murphy smiles saccharinely and drags him to the car, where Octavia thumps him on the shoulder and trades a mischievous glance with Murphy.

Shouts of, "PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON!" echo around the car- complete with Octavia pounding the dashboard in time to their yelling.

Bellamy scowls and wraps it around himself, already feeling itchy and a little sweaty. Murphy grins at him.

"You're a real teenpa now, man." he hisses from the backseat, and Bellamy sticks his tongue out at him.

~

At the high school they bid Octavia a hasty goodbye and several wishes of good luck before they make their way to the overcrowded stands.

Murphy sniffs the air when they sit down, announcing that this is "Gonna be a great place to watch Octavia take down those suckers!" and fist pumps rather embarrassingly.

The opposing team is Trikru, and Bellamy explains to Murphy that Arkadia have never beat them. Murphy gapes before turning to look at Octavia on the field, currently talking animatedly to her team and making punching motions with gloved fists. "There's a first time for everything." he says, and Bellamy just laughs.

The match is more exciting than Bellamy expected it to be, and both of them end up getting really into it.

When Octavia's team mate Raven gets thrown off the field for roughhousing they yell and throw their hands up like angry soccer moms, and enthusiastically cheer when Skaikru score a point.

Towards the end of the game the two teams are tied and it looks as though it'll end in a draw- but Octavia manages to score a goal in the last minute, and the stands erupt with cheers for Skaikru.

Bellamy and Murphy both leap out of their seats and yell Octavia's name. Everyone around them is standing up and the noise is deafening, so Bellamy doesn't really notice until it's too late that Murphy has grabbed him by the shoulders and brought their faces together and is- _kissing him._

It's messy and their teeth scrape against one another because of the jolting in the stands, but its kind of nice.

Bellamy likes the way Murphy's warm hands feel curled into the material of his sleeves, and the way their noses brush when he moves his head.

But then he feels embarrassment creep into the kiss and he pulls away, tripping over himself and almost falling off the edge of the bench.

"Uh- snacks, drinks? I'm hu- um. Food." he says wildly, turning on his heel and sprinting down the metal steps, his scarf billowing out behind him and feeling like the biggest idiot in the world.

The last thing he sees before he goes is Murphy's face. Wide eyes and flushed cheeks, hair slightly askew and a frown pulling at his lips.

He buys two buckets of popcorn and three drinks, wondering why they're selling popcorn at a lacross game and absently telling the guy at the counter to keep the change even though he gave him a twenty when the total was only $9.80.

He keeps his mind focused on not spilling anything on the way to the car and tries not to think about what just happened. He meets up with Octavia there, who's grinning and bouncing and recounting the entire match even though they were all there. Murphy's there too, his eyes focused forward and the toe of his sneaker scuffing against the ground.

The ride back is filled with Octavia singing along out of tune to songs on the radio, and Bellamy wishes he was anywhere else except in the back of the car with Murphy- who has his cheek is pressed up against the car window mournfully.

When they get home Murphy bids them a quiet goodbye and Octavia catches on.

"What did you do?" she fumes, staring defiantly up into his eyes.

Bellamy just sighs frustratedly and pushes past her, locking himself in his room.

His phone buzzes a few hours later.

  
**Murphy: (1:08am)**   
_i think maybe we should grow up and talk about this like the almost adults we are_   
**Murphy: (1:08am)**   
_and u still have my scarf. meet me on the roof_

  
Bellamy looks down at the itchy scarf that's still wrapped around his neck. He frowns and rolls over after slamming his phone facedown on his bedside table. It buzzes again almost immediately.

  
**Murphy: (1:09am)**   
_ok i know ur in there because i literally just witnessed that hissy fit. u forgot to shut ur blinds_

  
Bellamy groans and climbs out the window feeling more than a little sorry for himself.

Murphy is perched on his roof, knees drawn up to his chin and his warpaint smudged.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Bell, I'm really sorry. I, you know-" he waves his arms around a little. "Thought that you were feelin' what I was feelin', and- I don't know. I'm sorry that I made this awkward and that I just sprung the kiss on you like that. It wasn't right."

Bellamy blinks a couple times. "It's- wait, feelings?"

Murphy looks up, a little confused. "Yeah. I um. Like you." His eyes widen a little. "I _like_ like you."

"Well- I _like_ like you." Bellamy says. "I just thought it was a heat of the moment thing and that you weren't serious." he shoves his hands in his pockets. 

There's a brief pause.

"That was kinda stupid." Murphy's smiling a little now, but he's still curled in on himself.

Bellamy frowns playfully. "You're kinda stupid. Who kisses someone for the first time during a high school lacrosse match?!"

"Who trips and runs away yelling about food?!" Murphy's up now, striding towards him with his fists balled at his sides.

"Who spends the entire drive home looking like their dog just died?!" Bellamy steps closer to him, one eyebrow raised.

"My dog did die." Murphy says theatrically. "The dog in my heart!" he wipes away a tear that isn't really there.

Bellamy snorts. "You're so lame." he says, and he kisses him properly this time, an arm circling around his waist and another tentatively brushing over his cheekbones.

Murphy smiles and leans in closer- managing to mumble, "You're a goof." into the kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so. a bad first chapter but maybe itll get better ????? anyway i might delete it all and reupload once i get it finished u never know with this guy


End file.
